The Return of the Black Pearl
by Zandramas
Summary: (Temporary Title) This is the sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (the movie). It takes place seventeen years after the original. At least two new characters (so far)! Read to find out more! PG-13 for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and characters you don't recognize. Disney owns everyone else (although I soooo wish I could borrow Will and Jack indefinitely . . .).  
  
A/N: I'm back! I never really left . . . but whatever. Anyway, I'm crazy enough to start another story a week before school starts. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sails were billowing, the crew was shouting, and the Black Pearl slipped majestically through the icy blue water. As it had been for the past seventeen years, the ship was captained by the one and only, Jack Sparrow. His crew was much the same as it had been when Bootstrap's son, Will, had helped defeat Barbosa and his evil crew. There was one difference, however . . .  
  
This sixteen-year-old difference was currently standing at the bow of the Pearl, her arm tightly wrapped around a nearby rope. She was keeping a close lookout for other ships. The wind whipped at her face and hair and the ocean's spray cooled her tanned skin. She twisted around when she heard the first mate, Gibbs, call her name.  
  
"Kelly! Jack wants t' see yeh, girl!"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Gibbs," she replied, hopping down from her perch.  
  
Kelly Sparrow carefully picked her path between the busily moving pirates and the inanimate things of the ship as she made her way to her father.  
  
"Ye wanted t' see me, Jack?" she asked as she walked up the steps to where the infamous, weather-beaten pirate stood at the helm. She never addressed him as 'Father' or 'Dad'; both had agreed it might make the crew feel awkward.  
  
"Ah, yes, Kelly, me dear, so glad Gibbs found yeh all right," Jack greeted jovially, tipping the wheel to the right a bit.  
  
"I was in the same spot I'm always in," Kelly told him matter-of-factly, her speech mannerisms identical to her father's. "And yeh've got that tone in yer voice. What do ye want?"  
  
"Oh, I'm 'urt! Why do ye always think I'm wantin' somethin' from yeh?"  
  
"Because ye almost always do?" she replied.  
  
He nodded after a moment of thinking it over.  
  
"All right, I'll give yeh that," he conceded. "But now that yeh mention it . . ."  
  
"I knew it!" Kelly exclaimed triumphantly, jabbing her finger at the pirate.  
  
"Shush, girl. Two weeks ago was the seventeenth weddin' anniversary of two very close friends," Jack explained, twiddling the wheel. "As we were . . . busy with . . . things in Tortuga –"  
  
"We were buryin' me mum," Kelly corrected with brutal honesty. Jack looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Well, yeh're really torn up about it, aren't yeh?" he asked, still looking at her.  
  
"Jack, you know as well as I that she was a whore and deserved the sword through the place where her 'eart should 'ave been that she got," Kelly told him a bit coldly.  
  
"Well, she wasn't a totally terrible person," Jack said, grinning a bit at a memory Kelly wanted to know nothing about.  
  
"Jack, she tried t' sell me t' the drunks at the bar in exchange for whiskey and rum!" Kelly retorted hotly, shocked, but really not so at her father's words.  
  
"Well, at least it would 'ave been a good trade," Jack mumbled, shrugging.  
  
"Jack!" Kelly cried, scandalized.  
  
"All right, all right, well, as we were buryin' yer mum at the time of me friends' anniversary –" Jack began but was once again interrupted by his daughter.  
  
"Jack, yeh're not good friends with these people because ye slept with the girl, are yeh?" Kelly asked suspiciously, knowing very well about her father's reputation and taste for women.  
  
"Will you let me get through what I'm tryin' t' bloody say?!" Jack exclaimed furiously. Kelly held her hands up in a show of defeat. "And, no, I didn't bloody sleep with the girl!" The redheaded piratess grinned as Jack composed himself. "Now, if yeh'll let me continue . . ."  
  
"Of cour –"  
  
"Ah! That was a test," Jack cried, pointing at her accusingly. "Now, can I go on?"  
  
He looked at Kelly for a few moments, during which Kelly wisely remained silent and stared at her feet, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Thank you! Now, anyway, I missed their anniversary two weeks ago and every anniversary for the past five years, so I wanted t' make it up t' them. I'm givin' 'em each a few little trinkets I picked up here and there, and I even got their son a little somethin' as well, because I've missed his birthday for the past five years as well. We're headin' t' Port Royal now and, as I'm a 'wanted' criminal – as though commandeerin' a few ships every now and then is a serious crime – I can't go waltzin' into the city loaded down with gifts. I want you t' bring them their things. Savvy?"  
  
Kelly grinned at the mention of 'a few little trinkets'. She knew as well as Jack that he had nicked most of them from other ports.  
  
"All right," she replied, nodding. "But I'll need somethin' t' wear." She gestured to her outfit. It consisted of a long, flowing grey shirt, a loose-fitting white blouse, and a pair of black ankle boots. "I don't believe that this would be very acceptable in that stuffy city."  
  
"Yes, I suppose yeh're right," Jack mumbled, looking over his daughter's clothes. He snapped his fingers. "I know. Go see Anamaria. She'll get you somethin' . . . 'acceptable' to wear."  
  
Kelly nodded and turned to leave. Suddenly, she twisted around and grinned at her father. "'A few little trinkets'? Honestly, Jack . . ."  
  
Jack ginned, his gold teeth glinting in the sun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Pearl anchored in Port Royal Harbour in mid-afternoon. Kelly had gone to see Anna Maria, a black pirate and, apart from Kelly, the only woman on the ship. Kelly explained the situation to Anna Maria and she had obliged most wonderfully to Jack's request.  
  
Jack's daughter was now clothed in a simple yet gorgeous blue silk gown that matched her hazel eyes brilliantly. Her reddish-gold hair was pinned up in a stylish twist. She wore low heels on her feet and looked the part of a perfect Englishwoman. Only those on the Pearl knew otherwise.  
  
She was surprised to see that she wasn't the only difference on the ship. While Kelly and Anna Maria temporarily changed her personality, speech, manners, and look, the ship had gone under a rigorous alteration. The trademark black sails had been replaced with those of an English ship and everyone had dressed in English sailing clothes. Kelly had stood in shock for a full five minutes until Jack sauntered over in his trademark gait and pushed her in the direction of the lifeboats. Before she stepped into one, Jack handed her a large box.  
  
"These two are for Mr. Turner," Jack told her, pointing at each of the gifts in turn before adjusting the still white wig he was wearing. "This is for Mrs. Turner and this one is for their son, Daniel."  
  
"Got it, Jack," Kelly confirmed. She was startled to see Jack's face break out in a smile. "What?"  
  
"Ye look lovely," he told her, replacing the cover to the box. "Nothin' like me daughter."  
  
Kelly smiled in reply as she thought about his comment. Suddenly, her smile slid into a glare and she slapped Jack across the face before stepping into the lifeboat. Thirty minutes later, she planted her feet on solid ground. She asked for the Turners' address and, after being pointed in the right direction, she set off for the house of her father's old friends.  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Is there any hope for this story whatsoever or should I stop it right now? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kelly took a deep breath before knocking loudly on the front door. A stiff- looking man in uniform opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw the sixteen-ear-old girl waiting on the front stoop.  
  
"I have a package for the Turners," Kelly told him in a perfect English accent, gesturing at the long, slender box in her arms.  
  
"May I inquire as to your name, young miss?" the butler asked.  
  
"My name is Kelly S – Smith," she replied, thinking of a random surname last second.  
  
"Kelly Smith?" the butler repeated, looking as if he might not fully believe her.  
  
"Kelly Smith," the piratess confirmed.  
  
"Very well, Miss Smith," the butler said, nodding and opening the door in invitation. Kelly stepped into the entrance hall and immediately her jaw dropped. She had never seen a house so magnificent as this. When the butler turned to her after closing the door, she snapped her mouth shut and conjured up a smile in order to hide her awe.  
  
"One moment, please, Miss Smith," he remarked. He turned and trotted up the stairs, disappearing through a doorway at the top.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" Kelly whispered, slipping out of the accent momentarily. She stared around in amazement at the decorations in front of her. She glanced at a little table near her and stepped over to it. She placed the box full of presents on a bare space on the table and turned to examine the other trinkets. She ran her hand over a gorgeous ceramic plate inlaid with precious jewels. She was admiring a beautiful candleholder when a masculine voice broke the silence.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Kelly whirled around and saw a boy about her age striding across the hall to come to a stop in front of her. He had deep, sapphire blue eyes and smooth, tanned skin. His dark brown hair was tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with a thin strip of cloth. He was wearing a loose, long-sleeved with black trousers.  
  
"Who are you?" he repeated. "What are you doing in my father's house?"  
  
Kelly smiled wryly.  
  
"My name is Kelly Smith," she introduced herself with a flourish and a curtsy.  
  
"Daniel Turner," he responded, offering his hand to Kelly.  
  
"Lovely to meet you," she said, shaking his hand and nodding slightly.  
  
"Likewise. Not to be rude or anything . . . but why are you here?"  
  
"An old friend of your father's asked me to come and give your parents and you anniversary and birthday gifts. Respectively, of course."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened in realization and he opened his mouth, but before he could speak, another voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Miss Smith?"  
  
Kelly's eyes flicked past the boy in front of her to a man descending the staircase with a puzzled look on his face. Kelly smiled.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Turner! I come bearing gifts," Kelly told him. She turned back to the box of gifts she had placed on the table beside her and opened it. She pulled out a pirate medallion on a chain closely resembling one of the eight hundred eighty-two pieces of cursed Aztec gold. Kelly turned and faced Will, holding out the medallion. Will slowly backed away, an alarmed look on his face.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but –" he began.  
  
"It's not Aztec gold," Kelly assured him with a laugh. "Here. Look on the back."  
  
She flipped the medallion over and held it up so the words inscribed on the back were visible to all.  
  
'To Will Turner: You're more like Bootstrap every day. Captain Jack Sparrow.'  
  
Will laughed and took hold of the chain attached to the medallion. He looked at it again before hanging it around his neck. Kelly smiled, pulled a thin sword and sheath out of the box, and handed them to Will.  
  
"It was your father's. Jack thought you might want to have it," Kelly supplied as Will examined it carefully.  
  
"Thank you," he said finally, sheathing the sword and looking at her gratefully. She grinned in response before turning and pulling a gorgeous necklace out of the gift box.  
  
"Um . . . Where is Mrs. Turner?" Kelly asked curiously, glancing around as though the young woman might pop out from a concealed doorway and shout "Surprise". Her gaze froze on Will and Daniel. The teen boy looked at his father in surprise for a moment before staring determinedly at the floor. Will sighed as he looked back at Kelly.  
  
"Elizabeth passed away two years ago," Will told her. Kelly's hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Oh . . . my goodness. I had no idea," she whispered, completely blown away. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's all right; you didn't know," Will reassured her, placing a hand on the distressed girl's shoulder. Kelly glanced at him, then down at the sparkling necklace in her hands. She looked back up at Will, speechless for the first time in her life. She was surprised to see him smiling. "Keep it. Or give it back to Jack."  
  
She nodded mutely and tucked the precious necklace into a hidden pocket in her dress. She glanced back up at Will and saw him smile at her warmly. She smiled back at him and turned to pull a sword and sheath from the box. She faced Daniel as she regained her composure and pulled the sword from the sheath. She looked it up and down admiringly.  
  
"It's a fine sword," she noted with a smile. "Perfectly balanced and very presentable at that."  
  
She flipped the sword up into the air and caught it by the blade. She glanced from the sword to the surprised young man before her and offered it to him, hilt first.  
  
"Jack thinks every young man should have an adequate sword," Kelly told Daniel as he examined it.  
  
"I like how he thinks," Daniel replied, grinning as he resheathed the sword.  
  
Kelly handed Will the last item from the box, a letter from Jack before turning to leave.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Smith," Will called, a twinkle in his eye as he and Daniel read the letter.  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Turner," Kelly replied from the front door. "And, please, call me Kelly."  
  
"Then we're Will and Daniel," Will told her. Kelly smiled and, almost as if she had forgotten about it, pulled a small black box from a fold in her dress.  
  
"Just in case," Kelly said with a wink. She tossed it through the air to Will. He caught it and grinned. She nodded in farewell to Will, then Daniel, before leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally, I can drop that bloody accent," Kelly muttered as she hurried down the walk, her voice returning to normal. As she walked, she unclipped her hair and let it fall free in waves around her face. She hated wearing her hair up. She grinned as the memories of the Turners receiving their gifts floated through her mind. However, her blood chilled, then began racing when a single word was shouted.  
  
"Pirate!"  
  
Kelly wheeled around at the would-be terrifying word. She saw five men marching coldly towards her, the leader bearing the mark of a commodore.  
  
"Pirate," he repeated, disgusted, as they stopped in front of her. Kelly struggled to keep her surprise hidden.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked innocently, applying the accent to her voice again.  
  
"You heard me . . . pirate," the leader accused. "When I shouted, immediately you turned around."  
  
"Commodore, when that word is shouted, everyone in the vicinity turns around," Kelly informed him sweetly.  
  
"You were the only one that turned," he told her as he snapped his fingers. Two of his men roughly grabbed her arms and forced her to her knees, ripping her borrowed dress in the process.  
  
"I am the only person in the vicinity!" she exclaimed as he hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"Commodore Norrington!"  
  
Will and Daniel had just stepped outside onto the drive and saw the girl on the ground, her hands bound and the commodore pointing her sword at her throat.  
  
"Commodore, what are you doing?" Will asked, his eyes roving alarmed over the small group as he and his son ran to them.  
  
"Mr. Turner, this young lady is a pirate," Norrington told him scathingly. Kelly rolled her eyes. Bloody 'ell, 'e's persistent! she thought.  
  
"Oh, fer 'eaven's sake. Tess. Piratess," she cried.  
  
"See?! She just admitted it!" one of Norrington's men cried gleefully. Norrington turned to glare at the man for a moment before turning back to Kelly. He stooped down to be eye level with her.  
  
"Are you part of the murderous crew of the pirate ship, the Black Pearl?"  
  
Kelly pretended to think it over for a moment.  
  
"Now, are you talkin' about the old murderous crew of the pirate ship, the Black Pearl, or the new murderous crew of the pirate ship, the Black Pearl?" she asked.  
  
"At any time!" Norrington roared, grabbing Kelly' hair and yanking her head back so her throat was exposed. Will's and Daniel's faces darkened in fury. They both drew their new swords from their sheaths only to be stopped by every sword of Norrington's men pointing at Kelly's throat.  
  
"Take another step with those swords drawn, gentlemen, and she won't even get a proper hanging," Norrington threatened, releasing Kelly's hair. Looking positively livid, the two Turner men reluctantly sheathed their swords.  
  
"Relax, lads, I'll be fine," Kelly reassured them with a wink. She turned back to Norrington. "In response t' yer question, yes, I'm on the crew of the Black Pearl. The new crew," she added cheekily.  
  
"Whom is she captained by?" Norrington demanded. Kelly smirked.  
  
"Well, yeh've caught the bloke before, Commodore," Kelly replied sarcastically. "But, apparently, yeh weren't really guardin' him very well, as he escaped."  
  
"I don't allow any pirates t' escape when they are under high security as every pirate is, and I never have," the commodore retorted stiffly as he straightened, glaring at her. Kelly's eyes wandered briefly to Will's, her grin widening. His eyes grew in realization.  
  
"Then ye've forgotten one thing, mate," Kelly told Norrington, her eyes glittering. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Will burst out laughing as Norrington grew red and his men pulled Kelly to her feet. Grinning, she looked at Will and Daniel and winked as she was hauled away.  
  
"Oh, if yeh see Jack, tell him t' tell Anamaria sorry about the dress!" she called back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kelly sat in a dreary cell as she sang under her breath and watched the sun set. She had discarded the ruined dress Anna Maria had lent her after sitting in it uncomfortably for ten minutes and was now clad in her own clothes. The dress was currently sitting in an unceremonious heap in the corner of the dirt-covered cell.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me," Kelly mumbled, shutting her eyes and letting the dying sun's rays wash over her. "We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot -"  
  
"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho," came a drawling voice from the door. Kelly snapped her head around so fast she cricked her neck and saw Jack leaning casually against the bars of her cell as though this was nothing more than a visit to your grandparents. He smirked when he saw her surprised expression. "Seems ye've gotten yerself into a bit o' trouble, eh, Miss Smith?"  
  
"Jack!" Kelly exclaimed, finding her voice and scrambling to her feet. "What are ye doin' 'here?"  
  
"Well," he began conspiratorially," I 'eard that there was a pretty little lass that needed savin'. So, I come to the city and find me old friends - who were, in fact, the very same people that informed me of this young lady's . . . predicament - who then lead me to the place where this young lady is bein' 'eld! And lo and behold, I find you."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes at Jack's obviously embellished tale and pulled out the necklace meant for the late Elizabeth Turner.  
  
" 'ere. Take this."  
  
"Kelly, me girl, I told yeh, this was fer Elizabeth," Jack groaned as he took the necklace from his daughter.  
  
"Jack, Elizabeth Turner died two years ago," Kelly explained quietly. Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. Well . . . that's not good."  
  
Kelly suddenly looked around.  
  
"Jack . . . how did ye get in 'ere?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
"I . . . 'ad a bit of 'elp," Jack admitted, waving his hands around a bit drunkenly.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Kelly's eyes flitted from Jack to the two figures descending the stairs.  
  
"Daniel turned out to be pretty handy with a sword," Jack praised, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Ye killed 'em?!" Kelly cried, alarmed.  
  
"No. Just knocked them out," Will corrected as he sheathed his own sword. Kelly sighed in relief.  
  
"I may be a piratess but that don't mean I like fer people t' get killed. That's Jack's area of expertise," Kelly explained at Will's expression.  
  
"I practice with my father's swords every day," Daniel was telling Jack.  
  
"Let me guess," the pirate captain said, placing a finger thoughtfully on his pursed lips. "Yeh practice every day . . . fer three hours."  
  
"Yes," Daniel replied, puzzled. "How did you -?"  
  
"Yeh're more like yer father than ye know," Jack remarked. Will merely grinned.  
  
"All right, all right, yes, amazin' father-son resemblance," Kelly interrupted, grasping the bars desperately. "Get me out!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ten minutes later, Will and Jack had expertly lifted the door of the cell and freed Kelly while Daniel kept careful watch. Until now, they'd had no problem avoiding the troops of officers combing the city, looking for the escaped piratess.  
  
"Well, well, well. Two Turners . . . and two pirates."  
  
Norrington stood in front of ten officers, a smug smile on his face, blocking the way out of the alley. Kelly rolled her eyes.  
  
" 'Scuse me, but a pirate and a piratess," Kelly corrected. Norrington ignored her.  
  
"Commodore Norrington. How lovely t' see yeh again," Jack greeted amiably.  
  
"Indeed," Norrington replied coldly as Kelly's and Jack's hands were shackled. He then turned to Will, who was determinably shielding Daniel with his body. "I hope, for your late wife's sake, Mr. Turner, that you have a very good reason for fraternizing with . . . pirates."  
  
Kelly saw Jack clasp his hands together in an oddly (for Jack) prayerful fashion and mouth, "Please, just don't do anythin' stupid." Judging from the action, Kelly deduced Will Turner had a habit of doing stupid things.  
  
"I had heard that the girl had escaped. Daniel and I decided to take a walk to see if we could . . . uh, find her," Will explained, thinking on his feet. "As you know, since Elizabeth died at the hands of a pirate two years ago, we have been . . . fervent in our . . . quest to . . . eradicate the oceans of pirates. We had just found Sparrow and his d - crew member and were looking for you when you found us. Convenient, don't you think?"  
  
Norrington didn't look completely convinced.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Of course, Commodore," Daniel answered before his father had a chance. "What reason would my father have for lying?"  
  
"Your father once risked his life for this pirate, Master Turner," Norrington told the young man. Jack moaned and turned away shaking his head. "It is quite hard to believe he would turn around and hand him in to the government."  
  
Will groaned.  
  
"Well, you see, Commodore, uh . . . he is a pirate and, as Elizabeth was killed by a pirate, I . . . do not . . . fraternize as you say, with any pirate. At all," Will jumped in, pushing Daniel out of the way and into a pile of boxes.  
  
"I see," Norrington said, still appearing to be a bit suspicious.  
  
Kelly decided it was time for her to step in. She saw no need to both her and Jack and Will and Daniel to be hung, which was what was going to happen in she didn't say something.  
  
"Listen, Commodore," she interrupted, stepping forward. Norrington, Will, and Daniel stopped talking and looked at her. Jack pulled his hands away from his face and turned alarmed eyes on her. He knew what his daughter was capable of and that scared him. "I don't have all day t' stand 'ere and listen t' nice Mr. Turner and ye argue. So, that said, do ye think ye could - oh, I don't know - per'aps untie me and me dad?"  
  
Norrington blanched at this new development as Daniel's mouth fell open in shock and Will smirked, his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"So . . . we have the famous Jack Sparrow and his daughter here, in our clutches," he remarked slowly, relishing the statement. Kelly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, if yeh don't mind," Jack requested, lifting a hand. His response was a rough shake from the officer nearest him.  
  
"Officers, put them in a room worthy of their . . . celebrity," Norrington ordered with leering grin. Kelly felt a tiny twinge of fear in the pit of her stomach and glanced at Will and Daniel as she and Jack were pushed out of the alley.  
  
A/N: I'm not totally happy with this chapter, so I may be fixing it sometime in the next week. May be. Not completely sure yet. If and/or when I fix it, I'll be posting it with the next chapter and I'll put a note in it saying whether I fixed this chapter or not. Then you can make up your mind whether or not you want to take the time to reread it. Until then, enjoy this chappie!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kathryn: Hahaha, here's the next chapter!!! Still got a bit of writer's block on chapter five, so that might not be up as fast as chapter 4. Evil, evil me . . . Haha, lol, keep reading, hun!!!!  
  
Jenelf: Oh, my gosh! My story was seriously the first Pirates fic you had read? Oooooh, now I feel all warm inside. Haha. Thanks so much for reading and I really hope you continue to!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kelly felt an impending sense of doom when she and Jack were woken up the next morning. They had been stuck in the 'room worthy of their celebrity' since around noon. In reality, it was only a tiny cell barely big enough for Jack and Kelly on the bottom floor of the dungeon. Kelly hadn't seen her friends and shipmates on the Pearl for two days, since she had delivered Jack's gifts to the Turners. Since they were arrested the day before, Jack and Kelly had seen neither hide nor hair of Will and Daniel. The two Sparrows could only hope they were planning some fantastic escape plan.  
  
As they were led from their cell in midmorning that day, Jack began singing.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me. We pillage an' plunder, we rifle an' loot. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" Jack crooned in his unique drawling voice. "We kidnap an' ravage an' don't give a hoot! Drink up, me 'earties, yo - ho!" His song was cut off by one of the guards shoving him roughly.  
  
"Remember that song, pirate -"  
  
"Ah, yeh see, mate, I'll always remember that song," Jack interrupted, turning half around. "It's me favorite song," the pirate captain confessed, somehow, Kelly couldn't even fathom, managing to keep a completely straight face.  
  
"Just remember it, because soon you'll be singing it at the gates of the deepest circle of Hell!" the guard snarled, pushing Jack again and this time causing him to trip and nearly fall.  
  
"Well, I can only 'ope that, if or when I get there, me lovely daughter'll be right there singin' with me," Jack replied cheerfully over his shoulder before continuing his song, even louder than before. Kelly laughed and began singing along.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me. We extort an' pilfer, we filch an' sack. Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Maraud an' embezzle an' even highjack! Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"  
  
By the time they reached the platform with the nooses in the middle of the town square, the two Sparrows were singing so loudly no one could have made themselves heard if they wanted to give an order to stop the song. Kelly and Jack were brought up the steps to the nooses. They stepped onto the trapdoors as the nooses were fitted over their heads.  
  
"It's a little tight," Kelly told the hangman truthfully. "Do ye think ye could loosen it just a bit?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, pirate," he replied nastily, tightening Jack's noose.  
  
"Piratess, if ye please!" Kelly called. The hangman whipped around pulled his sword. He placed the tip of the blade against an exposed section of Kelly's throat as her eyes widened.  
  
"What do you think . . . pirate?" he snarled, his eyes narrowed and hateful. Kelly looked down at the sword and back up to the hangman. She smiled wryly.  
  
"Guess not, huh?" she asked him. He sneered and flicked the sword away from Kelly's throat and replaced it in the sheath. Kelly yelped as the sword cut a thin red line in her skin.  
  
"Watch it, please!" she shouted as the hangman turned away. She looked away and started whistling innocently when the hangman whirled around with a murderous look in his eye. He stalked over to her and leaned in close as Kelly leaned away from the ill-smelling man with a disgusted look.  
  
"Just wait a few moments, pirate," he hissed, his eyes sparkling menacingly. "Soon, the world will be rid of you and your father and it will be permanent. No coming back for you like that Barbosa crew a few years ago."  
  
He straightened and walked away to stand at his post behind Jack's noose. Kelly made a face at his back.  
  
" 'Soon, the world will be rid of you and your father and it will be permanent. No coming back for you like that Barbosa crew a few years ago," Kelly mocked to herself. "Ooh, I'll pretend I'm real scared, just for yeh, mate."  
  
"Kelly . . ." Jack said in a warning voice; apparently she had spoken too loud.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, Jack," Kelly muttered turning back to face the growing crowd. Suddenly, something dawned on her.  
  
"Jack, Barbosa's crew -!"  
  
Before she could tell Jack her new realization, Commodore Norrington motioned for silence and another officer stepped up beside him with a scroll of paper.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you have been convicted and sentenced to death by the noose," the officer read in monotonous tone. He continued to read through the lengthy list of Jack's offenses, Jack himself adding muttered comments such as, "Ah, yes, that was fun," and "Now, that wasn't entirely my fault." After all the crimes had been read, Jack looked around, startled, and began, "Seems they've fergotten the time -"  
  
"Jack!" Kelly hissed, glaring at him.  
  
"Well, so long as they're goin' to 'ang me, they might as well 'ave all the facts," Jack replied simply, shrugging.  
  
"Kelly Sparrow, you have also been convicted and sentenced to death by the noose," the officer called, holding a new scroll. Kelly and Jack abruptly broke off their conversation as Kelly's crimes were read, punctuated by rolling of eyes and impatient sighs on Kelly's part. The announcements went more or less smoothly until one crime was read.  
  
" - assisting a murder - "  
  
"Well, 'old on just a bloody minute!" Kelly shouted indignantly. "I 'ave never, nor will I ever, assist in a murder! I may be a piratess, but that don't mean I cond - 'ey!" Norrington had grown noticeably more and more furious over Kelly's outburst and signaled one of his men to take care of it. The officer had rushed up onto the platform as soon as he saw Norrington's motion. He slipped on his way up the stairs and only managed to rip a large hole in Kelly's sleeve and a long gash down her arm before falling over the edge of the platform. Kelly looked at her bleeding arm and then looked accusingly at the officer sitting dazed on the ground.  
  
"That really 'urt!" she exclaimed, looking back to her wound. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, Miss Sparrow, you have now volunteered yourself to die first," Norrington told her coldly.  
  
"Actually, I didn't," Kelly corrected. "You did."  
  
"Kelly . . ." Jack moaned, hanging his head.  
  
Norrington face grew even stormier and he nodded to the officer, who rolled up his scroll and stepped back. Kelly was roughly pushed back onto the trapdoor as a drumroll was started. Kelly glanced back at Jack and smiled sadly. Jack inclined his head and raised his bound hands to his forehead in a salute as he began to hum a rather depressing version of "A Pirate's Life For Me." Kelly turned back to the crowds of people watching with bated breath, some horrified, some satisfied, and some torn between the two.  
  
"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho," she whispered, almost silently, just before the trapdoor dropped out from beneath her and a collective gasp from the crowd rose up.  
  
A/N: Whoo-hoo!!! Chapter 4 is finished and Chapter 5 is almost done too!!! I just need to type it up and then post it! Until then, enjoy this chapter and review!!!!! It's really easy, just hit that little button down there!!!  
  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/  
\/ Review!!!! \/ \/ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~*~ Jack's PoV ~*~  
  
Instead of 'earin' the crack of a neck like I expected, I 'eard the swish an' thud of an ax an' a yelp from Kelly. Me eyes flew open an' I stepped forward involuntarily before I heard a grunt be'ind me. I whirled around an' felt a sword hit me ands, cuttin' the bonds keepin' them together an', at the same time, slicin' a deep cut in me palm. I looked up sharply an' saw a guilty-lookin' William Turner.  
  
"Sorry, Jack," 'e squeaked as 'e pulled out a slightly smaller knife an' cut the noose from me neck.  
  
"It's all right, lad. Just be more careful next time ye need to slit a sword between me only two 'ands!" I shouted as I pulled Will's extra sword form his belt an' struck out at a chargin' officer. "Where's Kelly?" I called over me shoulder to Will, who was fightin' fiercely. "What happened to her?"  
  
"Don't worry!" Will replied, stumblin' round be'ind me from a blow that 'ad caught him off-guard. "Daniel's got her!"  
  
"Aye, that won't make me worry at all," I mumbled to meself, thinkin' of what I was like as a sixteen-year-old lad. I grinned as me thoughts drifted off Kelly an' the fightin' at 'and to all the mummies an' daddies just waitin' fer me t' return so they could throttle me fer corruptin' their precious little lasses. A blow to the top of me 'ead from the blunt edge of a sword brought me crashin' back t' reality. I stopped dead in me tracks, droppin' me sword to me side, an' glared furiously at the now- tremblin' young officer that 'ad dealt me the blow.  
  
"That was a lovely shot," I complimented 'im. "But, see, now, I'm really mad," I told him frankly before lashin' out with renewed vigor. After a few moments, I managed to knock him out.  
  
"Pity," I mumbled to meself. " 'e was a good adversary."  
  
I turned an' swung me sword at a much older commodore, if his uniform could be trusted to tell his position. The commodore blocked me thrust at the last second an' furiously, we began parryin', dancin' an' weavin' our way through the chaos. All around us were the sounds of sword-on-sword fightin' an' of ladies screamin' as they tried t' get their 'usbands an' "significant others" away from the danger of the fightin'.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Aye!" I shouted back as I tried me best t' slice the plume off the 'at of this pompous, lazy, bossy, show-offy, bragging son of a -  
  
"Jack!"  
  
- I swear I was going t' say wench.  
  
"Jack, let's go!" Will called again.  
  
"Bit busy at the moment!" I replied, giving me opposin' officer a rather nasty blow to the 'ead. I heard a shriek I immediately recognized as Kelly's begin an' trail off. I swung an' knocked the officer's sword from 'is 'and even as I looked around to see where me illegitimate daughter was (although I really do love 'er like a legitimate one!). Suddenly, I felt me 'at being lifted from me 'ead.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
I spun around, jumpin' an' searchin' for me 'at. I spotted Will dartin' away with me 'at.  
  
"William!" I shouted before stalkin' angrily after 'im. I reached the lad just after 'e made a very 'asty decision: 'e threw me 'at over the battlement wall!  
  
"Ye threw me 'at! Over the wall!" I turned t' Will, a furious look on me face. "Why the bloody 'ell did ye do that?! Why?!?"  
  
"Because if I didn't, you would've been killed!" Will defended 'imself, shrinkin' slightly away from me. "Jump!"  
  
Before I could respond t' the command, the bloody idiot grabbed me by me shirt an' threw me over! 'E threw me over the wall! After me 'at!  
  
The cold ocean water shocked me back to me senses. I came up sputterin' an' chokin'. I 'eard a splash next to me an' I turned t' see Will pop out of the water an' shake 'is 'ead like a dog, sprayin' water everywhere, includin' me. I growled at the foolish lad an' dunked 'im back under the water before I began swimmin' back t' me beloved Pearl. She was still all prettily dressed up in 'er English colors, but I could tell from all the commotion up on top of the battlement that they 'ad figured out that she wasn't an English merchant ship, but indeed the Black Pearl.  
  
"Jack!" Will shouted, 'is powerful strokes through the water matchin' me own. "Where are you going?"  
  
I rolled me eyes at the lad's thickness even as I swam.  
  
"We are goin' to the Black Pearl," I replied. After swimmin' another few yards, I slowed an' caught Will by 'is shirt when 'e drew up beside me.  
  
"What is it?" 'e asked, tryin' an' failin' t' follow me gaze.  
  
"Tell me, William, why aren't our two lovely children swimmin' fer the Pearl?"  
  
"I have no idea," Will replied honestly, 'is brow creasin'. "Let's go."  
  
"Aye."  
  
An' so we two set out t' catch up with Kelly an' Daniel. Before we could, 'owever, they decided to abandon whatever they were doin' an' make fer the Pearl. After about ten more minutes, Will an' I reached me lovely ship an' were tossed down ropes. First Will, then I was 'auled t' the deck, where we were greeted with cheers, blankets, and - me favorite of all - rum. Kelly an' Daniel stood a few feet from me, teeth chatterin' madly.  
  
"Kelly, what were the two of yeh doin' out there when ye stopped swimmin'?" I asked curiously, after takin' a few long pulls from me bottle of rum. She turned to me with a furious look on 'er face, makin' me jump at the sight.  
  
"He made me lose an earrin'!" she exclaimed, jabbin' a finger at a shiverin' Daniel. One of me favorite earrins' an' 'e lost it!"  
  
"H - H - H - How did I l - lose it?" Daniel asked, puzzled and stumblin' over 'is words from 'is 'ypothermia. "You were the one wearing it."  
  
"Yes, but if ye 'adn't thrown me over the bloody wall, I wouldn't 'ave bloody lost it, now, would I?" Kelly asked sarcastically, 'er eyes wide an' rather scary.  
  
"Relax, Kelly. I'll buy yeh another earrin'," I told 'er. Everyone took an involuntary step back as Kelly's eyes narrowed an' ''er face grew dark.  
  
"Ye can't buy me another bloody earrin'!" she shrieked, throwin' 'er 'ands up an' flailin' 'em around madly. "Those were me favorite earrins'! Ye can't just buy me another pair of favorite earrins'!" She yanked 'er 'air up away from 'er face an' pointed at one ear, then the other. "Yeh see? It looks just a bit odd if I've got only one bloody earrin'! I've got one 'ere, but not one 'ere! I - give me the rum."  
  
She reached out for me bottle of rum as I tried to 'ide it from 'er. In the end, she (some'ow, I 'ave no idea, I 'ad the bloody rum in a vise-like grip) managed t' snatch it from me.  
  
"Kelly, you can't drink that," Will protested, steppin' forward as Kelly spat out a mouthful of rum ont' the deck. "You're too young," 'e added as 'e tried t' pull the bottle away from 'er. 'e finally succeeded an' threw it overboard. I thought I was goin' to 'ave an 'eart attack right then an' there. Me eyes bugged out an' fer a moment, Kelly even gave 'er tirade about 'er bloody earrin' a rest.  
  
"Ye threw the rum overboard," I said, completely shocked. "Why the bloody 'ell did ye throw the rum overboard?!" I shouted, getting' upset now.  
  
"Don't worry, Jack. It went bad," Kelly assured me, wiping a dribble of rum from 'er mouth.  
  
"Bad . . . It went bad . . . " I repeated suspiciously, lettin' it sink into me system.  
  
"Bad . . ."  
  
"I went bad . . ."  
  
"Very bad."  
  
"Very bad . . ."  
  
"Yes, Kelly affirmed. "Very bad."  
  
The entire ship was silent as I thought about this. Then, Kelly spoke.  
  
"Now. Back t' me earrin' -"  
  
Will picked up an empty rum bottle an' looked at it fer a moment before interruptin' Kelly.  
  
"Kelly, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
Kelly broke off mid-sentence an' looked at Will funny.  
  
"Wha -"  
  
She didn't even get t' finish 'er question before Will brought the bottle up and whacked Kelly upside the head with it. Kelly swayed an' dropped to the floor, where Daniel barely caught 'er before she 'it the deck. Everyone stared from Will an' 'is empty bottle t' me t' me unconscious daughter on the deck. It seemed they were waitin' t' see what I was goin' t' do. Finally I spoke.  
  
"May the rum bless ye, William Turner," I told 'im, me eyes never leavin' Kelly's still form. I saluted 'im with a new bottle of rum that me first mate Gibbs 'ad 'anded me and took a long drink.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think of the chapter??? If it totally sucked, then please tell me!!! I didn't particularly like the end, but I thought the beginning was okay!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thankies!!!!!  
  
To Jenn: I'm so glad you like my story! I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
To voidhawc: I'm glad you think this an interesting sequel. I hope you continue to read it and see what goes on later in the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kelly woke up with a massive headache. Figuring the throbbing was just a part of her normal hangover, she dressed and headed up to the top deck. She stood still for a moment, breathing in the salty air and feeling the gentle roll of the ship beneath her feet. Kelly was just happy to be back on the Pearl.  
  
She walked over to where Gibbs was having a hard time with one of the sails.  
  
"Good mornin', Mr. Gibbs," she greeted. "Do ye need any 'elp?"  
  
Gibbs straightened and looked at Kelly in surprise.  
  
"Aye, I do, Miss Kelly," he replied, nodding. Kelly stepped in and grabbed the piece of rope Gibbs was holding out to her.  
  
"What seems t' be the problem 'ere?" Kelly asked, looking things over.  
  
"Well, it be a mighty windy mornin' an' Jack over there ordered that this 'ere sail be taken down," Gibbs panted, straining to pull the rope.  
  
"Got it," Kelly answered, pulling as hard as she could.  
  
For about twenty minutes, Kelly and Gibbs worked side-by-side tying down the sail. When the finished, they stood back and admired their handiwork.  
  
"Well, I got t' say, Miss Kelly, you an' me make a fine team," Gibbs praised.  
  
"Aye, we do," Kelly responded, catching her breath. "Now, if ye'll excuse me, Mr. Gibbs, I've got t' go an' 'ave a word with our Captain Jack Sparrow about our two new crew members."  
  
Gibbs nodded as Kelly turned and walked away.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile, back in Port Royal, a meeting is taking place in the  
Governor's house ~*~  
  
"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Commodore James Norrington raged, pacing back and forth across Governor Swann's parlour. "How is it that, that filthy, despicable pirate continues to escape every time he approaches the noose?!"  
  
"He is a very good pirate, Commodore," Governor Swann admitted, fixing his wig and smiling a bit. "The way he handled his near-death and his sword work! Oh! Beautiful! And did you see -"  
  
"Governor Swann!" Norrington exploded. "That man is a pirate! He is a disgusting, conniving, murderous, pillaging pirate! There is nothing about him to praise!!"  
  
"Well, maybe, but you have to give him a little bit of credit," the governor protested. "He's never afraid of anything."  
  
Norrington whirled around and glared at him. He turned back and walked to a nearby floor-to-ceiling window overlooking the ocean waters and the harbour.  
  
"All I know is that one day, Jack Sparrow, you and I will meet again," Norrington said to himself, almost threateningly. "And you will not escape again."  
  
~*~ Back on the Pearl ~*~  
  
Kelly made her way through the pirate crew to Jack, standing at the wheel with Daniel and Jack on either side of him. Kelly smirked at the sight of Jack teaching Will and Daniel how to sail the Pearl. She crept up the steps with an evil grin on her face, unnoticed by Jack, Will, and Daniel, as Daniel took the wheel.  
  
" - Ye've got t' be careful when 'andlin' the Pearl," Jack stressed as Daniel grinned and twiddled the wheel a bit to the right.  
  
"Givin' a little sailin' lesson 'ere, eh, Jack?" Kelly asked suddenly from behind the three males, all taller than her. They jumped at the sound of her voice and spun around, shocked looks accessorizing all three of their faces.  
  
"Kelly! Don't ever do that again!" Jack shouted, his eyes wide.  
  
"Good Lord, Kelly, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Will cried weakly, clutching a stitch in his shirt. Daniel couldn't say anything; he merely nodded, agreeing with Jack and his father. Kelly grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, lads," she apologized, reaching out and grabbing hold of the gently twisting steering wheel. Jack swatted her hands away, glaring at her, before handing the wheel over to Will.  
  
"He really seems to love it. Sailing and being a pirate, I mean," Daniel remarked as he and Kelly drew away from Jack and Will to the very stern of the ship. Kelly glanced back and saw Jack at a moment of pure happiness and bliss: at the wheel of his beloved ship with an old friend. Kelly smiled in spite of herself.  
  
" 'e does," she told Daniel softly, still watching her father and Will. "An' so do I." Daniel looked at her oddly for a moment, then turned his gaze back to the water, his staring going unnoticed by Kelly.  
  
"Why, if you don't mind me asking? Why did you and Jack become pirates in the first place?"  
  
Kelly stared out into the water.  
  
"Fer Jack, there was nothin' left," she explained, the wind playing with her curly red locks. " 'is parents 'ad died when he was but a little lad, an' since then, all 'e knew was stealin'. So, piracy seemed the only appropriate profession."  
  
"What about you?" Daniel pressed after a moment. "Why did you join your father for a life of exile? Instead of, maybe, living with your mother or going out in the world to find a respectable position?"  
  
Kelly let out a short, derisive laugh.  
  
"It's clear from that comment in particular that ye've got no idea about me or me life up t' this point," Kelly told him.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me?" Daniel asked softly, his voice taking a curious and concerned tone.  
  
Kelly didn't know why, but Daniel's voice soothed her and she felt she could tell him anything and he would understand and accept it.  
  
"Daniel, me mum was a whore in Tortuga. Jack paid for a night and, of course, I was conceived," Kelly admitted, staring stonily out to sea. "I un'appily lived with me mum for about ten years. Then she started pressurin' me to join 'er and 'er friends an' also become a prostitute. Even though I lived in Tortuga - and we're not stupid, we know most of the world thinks of Tortuga as a generally whorish community - I still thought what me mum and the rest did was disgustin' an' degradin'. I started hidin' out in alleys during the day, then sneakin' home when night fell - that's when me mum went out for . . . 'work'."  
  
Daniel was silent for a moment.  
  
"How did you get away?"  
  
"Well, one day a few years later -I think I was about twelve or thirteen or so - I 'eard that the Black Pearl 'ad anchored in the 'arbour," Kelly continued, her hair whipping around her face as she retold her tale, Daniel keeping a close scrutiny on her. "One night after me mum left for the local taverns, I gathered up everything that meant something t' me, put 'em in a sack, an' left for the docks. I 'ad brought some money with me - both mine and some of me mum's. I figured she 'adn't truly earned it and it didn't matter as t' who 'ad it."  
  
Telling her story brought Kelly back to a world full of memories she didn't want to relive. She saw everything before her eyes and as she told the young man next to her, the events played out. She saw herself, food deprived and in well-worn clothes, with dirty skin and fearful eyes, poke her head out the front door of her old home and, after making sure the coast was clear, dart out into the street, her arms carrying a cloth bag.  
  
"I went out t' one of the stores and bought suitable, comfortable clothes with the money I 'ad. Then, I waited until morning and 'urried down t' the docks. When I arrived, I spotted Jack directin' somethin' ont' the Pearl. I walked right up to 'im and said, 'I'd like t' join yer crew on the Black Pearl.' 'e looked at me an' smiled. 'Sorry, luv, we ain't takin' on new crew members at this point in time. Besides, we've only one other woman on board an' she's only on because it would be more dangerous t' sail without 'er than with 'er.' I stared directly back at 'im and said, 'Ye don' recognize me, do ye, Captain Sparrow?' 'e looked at me an' asked, 'Should I?' I couldn't 'elp but smile. 'Ye should, Captain Sparrow. I'm yer daughter.'  
  
"Jack stared at me fer a moment before speakin'. 'Ye're Kelly?' 'e asked, steppin' forward," Kelly continued as she kept her eyes on the ocean waves, seeming to relish in the opportunity to tell her tale. " 'Aye' I replied, 'I am'. 'e asked me why I wanted t' leave Tortuga an' I told ''im of me life up until that point. As soon as I finished, 'e looked around an' hustled me aboard the ship. I've been a member of the crew of the Black Pearl ever since."  
  
"You know, it's o -"  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL D'YE THINK YE'RE DOIN'?!" Jack exploded from behind them. "HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S GOOD AND RUM CAN YE 'ANDLE THE PEARL LIKE THAT?!"  
  
"Does he always act like that when someone else is handling the ship?" Daniel asked, alarmed.  
  
"Only when 'e thinks they're 'andlin' the Pearl wrong," Kelly told him. It's nothin' t' worry about. You were sayin'?"  
  
"Uh, yes. You know, it's odd," Daniel remarked as Jack continuing to shout at Will he was handling the Pearl wrong. "From your story, I can understand, why you were drawn to the sea. But, with me . . . I mean, I've always had a relatively comfortable life. But I still feel an insatiable urge to the water."  
  
"Well, that's no mystery, lad!" Kelly exclaimed, turning to stare incredulously at him. "Yer granddad was a pirate! An' yer father was, as well! Even if it was only fer a few days . . ."  
  
"My dad was a pirate?!"  
  
"Well . . . not an actual one," Kelly corrected herself. "Only fer about . . . three days, was it? Or four?"  
  
"And my grandfather, as well?"  
  
"Aye," Kelly told him. "One of the best on the sea. Bootstrap Bill Turner, they called 'im. 'e was the only one ever t' best Jack at swordfightin'."  
  
"What happened to him?" Daniel asked quietly, seeming to be hearing about the true identity of his grandfather or the first time.  
  
"It's a long story," Kelly warned quietly, turning back to the calm waters.  
  
"I have a long time," Daniel countered.  
  
"All right. Just remember when I'm finished, you asked fer it," Kelly replied. She took her hands from behind her back and leaned on the railing of the Pearl.  
  
"About twenty-seven years ago, me dad was captain of the Pearl and 'e was damn proud of it. 'e was the best pirate on the waters and everyone knew. One day 'e anchored in Tortuga and set out lookin' fer a crew with a mind t' go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta."  
  
"What's the Isla de Muerta?" Daniel asked, confusion creasing his brow.  
  
"I'll get t' it," Kelly assured him. "Yer granddad joined 'is crew there. Anyway, three days out on the journey, 'is first mate comes up to 'im an' says 'Captain, the treasure's an equal share fer every man'. Jack didn't see why that should be a problem so he agreed. Then, 'is first mate says 'The location of the treasure should be shared with the crew as well'. Again, Jack didn't see nothin' wrong with that proposition, so 'e told 'is first mate. That night, Jack's first mate and more'n 'alf the crew mutineered against Jack."  
  
"Mutinied," Daniel corrected almost absently.  
  
"Who's tellin' the story 'ere?!" Kelly demanded, turning wide, furious eyes on the young man. "Anyway, more'n 'alf the crew mutinied against Jack. They took over the Pearl an' abandoned Jack on a tiny deserted island. As accordin' t' the code, Jack was given a pistol with one shot. Now, Bootstrap went along with the mutiny, but it never sat we -"  
  
"My grandfather was a mutineer?!" Daniel cried, aghast.  
  
"Well, lad, 'e didn't really 'ave much of a choice, unless 'e wanted t' get killed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Several of the main mutineers went around waking up the crew members. They went t' yer granddad and put a pistol to 'is 'ead, a sword to 'is 'eart, an' a dagger to 'is throat, then asked 'im politely if 'e wanted t' join a revolution against Jack, but that 'e didn't 'ave t' if 'e didn't want t'. Would you say 'no, thanks' under those conditions?"  
  
Daniel remained silent for a moment. Then . . .  
  
"Who was the first mate?"  
  
"Do yeh even need t' ask that, lad?" Kelly replied gravely, staring him in the face.  
  
"Barbossa," Daniel muttered, casting his gaze to the waters.  
  
"Aye. What they did t' Jack -abandonin' 'im on that bloody island - an' the mutiny never sat well with Bootstrap. Said it wasn't right with the code; that's why 'e sent a piece of the treasure t' yer dad when 'e was a lad. 'e said that 'is mutinous crew members deserved t' be cursed an' t' stay cursed. That didn't sit well with Barbossa, so 'e tied a cannon t' Ol' Bootstrap Bill's bootstraps.  
  
"The last time anyone saw Bootstrap Bill Turner, 'e was sinkin' t' the black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. That turned out t' be a rather big mistake as they needed 'is blood t' remove the curse."  
  
"So . . . my grandfather's dead?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"Aye, lad. I'm sorry," Kelly told him, uncharacteristically apologizing. Daniel said nothing; he merely leaned forward against the rail, allowing his head to drop forward. The wind blew fiercely around the two, causing Kelly's untied burgundy hair to fly every which way and several of Daniel's mahogany locks escaped and whirled around to hide his features.  
  
"Where are we going now?" he inquired after a moment, glancing back at her.  
  
"Tortuga, an' then after that, wherever Jack fancies."  
  
"So for the rest of our lives, we're to be wandering vagrants, nomads?" Daniel demanded angrily, turning to face her. Kelly placed a hand on her temple.  
  
"Lad, ye just used a lot of words that I don't know the meanin' t'," she told him. "And I've already got an 'eadache from somethin'; I'm not completely sure from what."  
  
"We just to be wandering the oceans for the rest of our lives, is that correct?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Of course." Daniel turned back to the sea, resting his arms on the rail. Kelly hesitated before leaning forward, placing her hands on either side of Daniel and her head on his shoulder, startling him.  
  
"Welcome t' the Black Pearl, luv," she whispered in his ear before pulling away and walking down to the main deck. She didn't see Daniel turn around to stare after her as she walked.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! The voices demand it!!!!!! *twitch* 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kelly was walking down the steps when she heard a joyous shout.  
  
"Ladies an' gentlepirates, we're goin' shoppin'!"  
  
Kelly whirled around and hurried up to the bow of the ship where Jack, Will, and Daniel had just swung to on various ropes of the ship.  
  
"What are ye bloody goin' on about 'ere, Jack?" she demanded.  
  
"Take a look fer yerself, me girl," Jack invited, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Kelly glanced at him oddly before jumping up onto the rail and looking out at the sea. She grabbed a nearby rope to hold for balance as her eyes scanned the horizon. After a moment, she spotted a large ship in the distance. Her mouth curved into a smirk quite like that of her father's. She looked behind her at the crew and saw them staring eagerly back at her. Her smirk widened into a grin.  
  
"Lady and gentlemen, it's time t' go a-pillagin' an' a-plunderin'!" Kelly shouted at the crew. She turned back to stare thoughtfully at the oblivious ship as the crew hollered with excitement. "I need a new pair of earrins'," she added so only Daniel could hear her. She glanced down at him and saw him glaring at her disparagingly. She winked at him before she turned her gaze back to the approaching ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly pulled free the rope she was holding and swung across the gap between the two ships. She released her hold on the rope when she was four or five feet above the deck and dropped, landing, cat-like, on her hands and feet. She stood up slowly, looking warily around. The ship was deserted.  
  
"Jack, I'm getting' a bad feelin' about this ship," Kelly called over her shoulder.  
  
"Daniel's comin' over," Jack replied. "'e wants t'see 'ow 'e does as a pirate."  
  
Kelly mumbled her agreement while she looked around still. Her instinct told her to watch out behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. She dove out of the way just in time as Daniel swung across and landed on the deck.  
  
"Are ye tryin' t' kill me, 'avin' the lad swing over right over where I be standing?" Kelly demanded, picking herself up as she glared at Jack.  
  
"Not at all, me dear. If we was tryin' t' kill ye, trust me, we'd be doin' an 'ole bloody lot better," Jack called over, his trademark, lopsided grin sliding into place.  
  
Kelly scowled and went to stand next to Daniel. The two teens stood there listening, their ears straining for the tiniest sound. The ship was as silent as a grave. Kelly thought she heard the squeak of a stair and turned in the direction of the sound. As she did, she pulled her sword out of its sheath. She whirled around, her sword out in front of her, a clever smirk on her face. Kelly's threat, however, died in her lips at the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"'ello, poppet."  
  
Kelly sucked in a sharp breath, as she and Daniel were grabbed. Their swords were knocked to the ground as their hands were tied behind their backs.  
  
"Kelly!" Jack shouted, alarmed.  
  
"Daniel!" Will yelled frantically. His body jerked forward as if he was going to leap to his son's rescue.  
  
"Let me go, ye bloody arse!" Kelly demanded, struggling violently against her capturer. She heard her shirt rip as her hair flew about her face. Suddenly, a tall, black pirate with dotted scars decorating his face stepped in front of her, blocking her view of Jack and Will.  
  
"Ye better stop strugglin' or ye'll 'ave me t' deal with," the man threatened. Kelly grinned dryly despite her bleak situation.  
  
"Ah, but see, that'll give me some time t' get t' know ye," Kelly countered. "An' I know fer a fact that I ain't never insulted ye before, so once I get t' know ye, I can insult ye properly an' not just about yer brainlessness in threatenin' people."  
  
Kelly had barely finished when the man sharply back-handed her across the mouth. The blow landed so hard she dropped her cool façade and cried out. Her attacker behind released his hold on her and she fell to the deck, striking her head on the wooden planks. She heard a scuffle on deck and glanced up. Daniel was being held by three more men and was putting up a healthy fight to escape his restraints.  
  
"Relax, lad, I'll be fine," Kelly assured the impetuous teen. She was beginning to sit up when a heavy foot came down on her back and she was shoved to the deck. She saw Daniel renew his fight to free himself from his restraints. Out of the corner of her eye, the pirate girl spotted a man with a nose ring and a long, dreadlocked beard approach Daniel. He unsheathed his cutlass and raised it. Kelly's eyes widened as she watched, unable to warn the son of her father's friend. The man brought down the handle of the sword with a thud onto Daniel's head. The boy's eyes rolled for a moment before his head dropped to his chest and he slumped in the grips of those holding him. Kelly made a noise of outrage in the back of her throat.  
  
" 'ey, leave the lad alone!" she cried. " 'e ain't done nothin' that's 'urt any of ye in any way! There ain't no reason fer 'im t' be all roughed up an' such."  
  
Quick as lightening, Kelly was rolled onto her back and the gleaming sharp point of a sword was quivering at her throat.  
  
"You ain't to make any noise unless spoken to, girl!" the man that had slapped her earlier shouted, glaring at her. He straightened and Kelly relaxed a bit. Then, as thoughit was an afterthought, the man kicked her sharply in the side, causing her once again to yelp in pain. Making this noise earned her a hard hit in the face, the force of the blow knocking her head to the deck. The man grabbed her now cut and bleeding face and brought it close to his own.  
  
"Now, girl, you won't be yellin' like you was or you'll be gettin'somethin' much worse than a few kicks, savvy?" he growled. Kelly merely glared unblinkingly back at him. After a moment, he let go of Kelly's face and stood up. Kelly looked around the deck and saw Daniel had been taken away. Suddenly, there was the tap of a boot and Kelly twisted her head in the direction of the sound. A boot was standing directly in font of her nose. She went corss-eyed when she looked at it. Kelly was pulled to her feet and to her left stood a man that looked like death had chewed him up and spat him out -- twice.  
  
"Barbossa, you bastard, what have you done with my son?" Will was shouting, among other oaths and obscenities that made even the most rough-and-tumble of Jack's crew blanch when they heard him. It looked as though Will was just barely being held back from jumping the distance between the two ships.  
  
"Why, me boy, I've no idea what ye might be talkin' about," Barbossa replied amiably. Will snatched up a rope only to have it taken away by Gibbs. Barbossa's pet monkey resided on his shoulder, chewing on and apple and staring at Kelly in an unnerving sort of way.  
  
"You liar!" Will exploded, his rage echoing over the sea, Jacks and Gibbs barely able to keep him from leaping onto Barbossa's ship. "Where is my son?!"  
  
"Boy, I seem t' remember another time when ye impugned me honor an' I did warn ye," Barbossa reminded Will. "Just be glad we're on seperate ships."  
  
"Barbossa, ye don' really want me daughter an' the Turner lad's son," Jack interrupted, sending a warning look to Will. "It's me an' Turner 'imself that ye want."  
  
"No, it's yer dear children," Barbossa corrected, turning and running a clawed finger up Kelly's jawline, leering at her. Kelly jerked away from the pirate's touch and spat in his face. Barbossa scowled at her and motioned at the man holding Kelly upright. He nodded and began dragging Kelly away. Barbossa made another gesture and the clink of an anchor being raised was heard. Barbossa said nothing more to Jack and Will, who were standing helplessly on the Pearl, as he sauntered off to his quarters.  
  
Kelly was dragged to a tiny room with one cot, where laid one Daniel Turner. Her bonds were cut and she was thrown down to the floor. She scrambled to get up as the door was slammed shut and locked from the outside. She pounded on the door with her fists angrily.  
  
"Damn it!" Kelly growled, slumping against the door. There was a moan behind her and she half-turned. Daniel was groggily sitting up, holding his head.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, wincing as his fingers lightly brushed the large bump that had formed on his head.  
  
"We've been captured by Barbossa an' 'is crew of miscreants an' mutineers," Kelly replied sourly, sank to the floor next to Daniel's cot. The boy groaned and leaned back against the wall.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Barbossa's kidnapped us an' sailed off, leavin' Will an' Jack be'ind," Kelly told him. Daniel was silent for a moment before he leaned forward, frowning.  
  
"What?" Kelly demanded when he bean staring at her disconcertedly.  
  
"You're bleeding," Daniel remarked, reaching out a hand and lightly touching Kelly's cheek. He held his hand out so the piratess could see the glistening drop of blood on his finger.  
  
"That's the least of our troubles now, lad," Kelly murmured, glancing around. " 'ow in the 'ell is we goin' t' escape from 'ere?" she thought aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will and Jack sat numbly on the deck of the Pearl.  
  
"They're gone," Will said disbelievingly for the sixth time in ten minutes. "With my son and your daughter. They're gone."  
  
"They're back," Jack responded, alarmed. Will whipped his head around, searching for the obviously commandeered ship, before looking sharply at Jack.  
  
"What are you talking about, Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at Will in amazement.  
  
"Will, we killed Barbossa way back when you was still chasin' yer bonnie lass -- no offense t'er mem'ry, of course," Jack hastily apologized. Will waved it off. "Ye was there. Ye saw me shoot that bloody pirate -- no offense t' me an' the rest of me crew."  
  
Will swore.  
  
"How is he back, though?" Will asked. Jack shook his head.  
  
"I don' know . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly paced the tiny room irritably as Daniel stared morosely out the porthole window. Kelly sighed impatiently and paused for a moment. Her stomach protested loudly to lack of food and she placed a hand on her abdomen. Daniel turned away from the window and looked at her with a bemused smile.  
  
"I'm bloody starvin'!" Kelly exclaimed. "Is they goin' t' feed us at all or jus' let us waste away from 'unger?"  
  
"I think you're being a bit melodramatic," Daniel suggested, looking at her crookedly.  
  
"Melodramatic?! I ain't bein' melodramatic! An' don' use that word! I don' even know what melodramatic means, so 'ow in the 'ell is I goin' t' be able t' defend myself, eh?!"  
  
Daniel held up his hands in a show of defeat, although a smile still lurked about his mouth.  
  
"Oh, stop yer smirkin', " Kelly grumbled, moodily going back to her pacing. 


End file.
